


Jumin Han Week!

by Deziac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jumin Week, M/M, Other, a man and his cat, event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: A short series of prompts and ficlets I'm doing for Jumin Week!





	Jumin Han Week!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Elizabeth the 3rd
> 
> Summary: A domestic day between a man and his cat.
> 
> Prompt by https://juminweek.tumblr.com/post/178441930995/4-days-away

Day 1: Elizabeth the 3rd

Summary: A domestic day between a man and his cat. Written for (insert url here)

 

Dark eyes bore into the television, a small rhythm tapping being the only outside sound besides the background noise, drinking his wine smoothly from the glass. Thoughts and ideas and events of the days filled his head, as the tired but attractive newscaster told the news for the day. It was important, current events had a heavy influence in some clients decisions. Not to mention, it was generally easier to relate to people when you knew what was going on outside your office and the RFA. His deep study of the lore of the day was interrupted with a soft massage of a tail on his calf along with a chirp, the familiar noise and sensation instantly bringing a smile to his lips. 

“Elizabeth the 3rd, my dear. Care to watch the news with me?” He reached down, picking up his regal beast to stand on the table, as she watched the TV with innocent blue eyes, purring and invading Jumin’s personal space.

“What do you think? Does he looks like a murderer to you?” Her cheerful face looked at her owner, before laying down on the table, sniffing Jumin’s hand, not liking the scent of the many people he had shaken hands with, and starting to groom it. His blood pressure starting lowering instantly. 

“I mean, I’ve looked at the case closely, he seems to have a solid alibi. However, the evidence against him is pretty solid.” Another small chirp, releasing his hand and rolling on her back, exposing her tummy. He smiled sweetly at her, placing his firm hand over her stomach, Elizabeth digging her claws in his hands just enough for him to stay put, biting him playfully, and attempting to break his hand’s neck. He chuckled softly, squeezing her tummy lightly in retaliation, 

“More importantly, how was your day? I’m sorry I left so early. You must of been lonely.” She was currently gripping on to his hand, licking it, as if apologizing for the small pricks of teeth marks on his hand, or maybe just more grooming. She eventually let go of his hand, giving him a loud purr as her blessing. He thanked her by giving her smooth pets from her head to her tail. She nuzzled his hand purring. 

“I see the new food I have found for you have been doing wonders for your fur. I should let me client know his input was greatly appreciated.” He stopped petting her, to unbutton his shirt some more, downing the last bit of wine in his glass, Elizabeth murring as she nuzzled his elbow. 

“Ready for reading time my dear?” She meowed in agitation at the familiar words, having been waiting desperately for him to say them. He chuckled as he slowly stood up, grabbing his bottle and glass. Elizabeth jumped from the counter, meowing more and weaving between his legs as he strolled to the bookshelf. After browsing his selection, he chose a book, walking carefully so to not step on Elizabeth, sitting down on his reading chair. Before he could even get comfortable, Elizabeth jumped on his lap, making him laugh softly. 

“My dear, you’re not going to be happy. I have not even poured my wine yet.” She ignored him, starting to knead on his thigh. He shifted around to comfort, while carefully pouring his whine, Elizabeth looking at him very offended by his movement, him smiling sweetly back at her. After awhile, she was happily curled up in his lap, ready for her 5th nap the evening, perhaps her favorite one. He ran his fingers through her fur as she purred, the stresses of the day melting between wine, ‘How to Hex a Hacker’, and a beautiful hunter spread across his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Take a look at my profile to follow my tumblr or twitter to make requests! And please check out my other fanfics!


End file.
